Old times
by TibbiToo
Summary: Some of the our favorite parts throughout the Percy Jackson series. Ahhh, how we love them. ;


**A/N Hello people of fanfiction! These are some scenes that are memorable throughout the Percy Jackson series! Reading and reviewing would be gladly accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, i repeat do NOT own Percy jackson , or these fabulous quotes and scenes! I honestly don't don't wanna get sued! **

1) "Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."  
>Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"<br>Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
>"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."<br>Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom." I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at me. "I do not understand."  
>"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.<br>"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt."

-Titans Curse

2)"Ever had a flying burrito hit you? Well, it's a deadly projectile, right up there with cannonballs and grenades."

- Percy

-The Titan's Curse

3) "Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.  
>"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."<br>"Which one is me?" I asked.  
>"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.<br>"Oh, shut up."  
>-The Titan's Curse<p>

4)"With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later."  
>— Nico<p>

-The Last Olympian

5) "Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong."  
>— Hephaestus<p>

-The Battle of the Labyrinth

6)"In a way, it's nice to know that there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some devine force is really trying to mess up your day."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

7)"Deadlines just aren't real to me until I'm staring one in the face."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

8)"You deal with mythological stuff for a few years, you learn that paradises are usually places where you get killed."  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

9)"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"  
>"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"<br>"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."  
>—Titans Curse<p>

10)"You are okay?" he asked. "Not eaten by monsters?"  
>"Not even a little bit." I showed him that I still had both arms and both legs, and Tyson clapped happily.<br>"Yay!" he said. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"  
>I hoped he didn't mean all at the same time, but I told him absolutely, we'd have a lot of fun this summer."<br>—The Battle of the Labyrinth

11)"It seemed weird calling a teenager 'sir' but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then, they blew stuff up."  
>— Titans Curse<p>

12)"The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."  
>"It was probably important to her."<br>— Annabeth & Percy

-The Sea of Monsters

13)"What if it lines up like it did in the Trojan War ... Athena versus Poseidon?"  
>"I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"<br>— Percy & Annabeth

-Lightning Thief

14)"Jumping out a window five hundred feet above ground is not usually my idea of fun. Especially when I'm wearing bronze wings and flapping my arms like a duck."  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

15)"Dreams like a podcast,  
>Downloading truth in my ears.<br>They tell me cool stuff."  
>"Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.<br>He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."  
>"A god named Fred?"<br>—Titans Curse

16)"Go on with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

17)"People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed."  
>— Hephaestus<p>

The Battle of the Labyrinth

18)"He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.  
><em>"Green grass breaks through snow.<em>_  
><em>_Artemis pleads for my help.__  
><em>_I am so cool."_  
>He grinned at us, waiting for applause.<br>"That last line was four syllables." Artemis said.  
>Apollo frowned. "Was it?"<br>"Yes. What about _I am so bigheaded?"_  
>"No, no, that's six syllable, hhhm." He started muttering to himself.<br>Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, _There once was a goddess from Sparta-"_  
>"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "<em>I am so awesome.<em> That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself."  
>—The Titan's Curse<p>

19)"Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment was stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?"  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

20)"I nodded, looking at Rachel with respect."You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."  
>— The battle of the Labyrinth<p>

21)"The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeleton army that had come to kill us."  
>—The Titan's Curse<p>

22)"She glared at me like she was about to punch me, but then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.  
>"Be careful seaweed brain." She said putting on her invisible cap and disappearing.<br>I probably would have sat there all day, trying to remember my name, but then the sea demons came."  
>— Annabeth &amp; Percy<p>

-The Battle of the Labyrinth

23)"Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."  
>— Hermes<p>

-The Sea of Monsters

24)"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."  
>"He's the sun god," I said.<br>"That's not what I meant."  
>—The Titan's Curse<p>

25)"Rachel: You're a half-blood, too?  
>Annabeth: Shhh! Just announce it to the world, how about?<br>Rachel: Okay. Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god! . . . They don't seem to care."  
>— The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

26)"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

27)"Rachel: They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb.  
>Annabeth: Was it hard?"<br>—The Battle of the Labyrinth

28)"She'd also called me brave...unless she was talking to the catfish."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

29)"So, you wrecked Alcatraz Island, made Mount St. Helens explode, and displaced half a million people, but at least you're safe."  
>"Yep, that pretty much covers it."<br>— Sally Jackson & Percy Jackson

The Battle of the Labyrinth

30)"New lesson, class. Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with a celestial bronze sword. This change is perfectly normal, and will happen to you right now if you don't BACK OFF!" - Percy"  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

31)"How did you die?"  
>"We er...drowned in a bathtub."<br>"All three of you?"  
>"It was a big bathtub."<br>— The lightning Thief

32)"God alert!" Blackjack yelled. "It's the wine dude!  
>Mr. D sighed in exasperation. "The next person, or horse, who calls me the 'wine dude' will end up in a bottle of Merlot!"<br>—The Titan's Curse

33)"Dance you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."  
>I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym.<br>"Well?" Annabeth asked.  
>"Um, who should I ask?"<br>She punched me in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain."  
>"Oh. Oh right."<br>—Titans Curse

34)"Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die."  
>— Percy<p>

-The Battle of the Labyrinth

35)"Hermes gazed up at the stars. 'My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet-"  
>—The Sea of Monsters<p>

36)"Percy: Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?  
>Annabeth: Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."<br>—Last Olympian

37)"We only came close to dying six or seven times, which i thought was pretty good. Once, I lost my grip and found myself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the rocky surf. But I found another handhold and kept climbing. A minute later Annabeth hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped. Fortunately, she found something else to put it against. Unfortunately, that something was my face.  
>"Sorry," she murmured.<br>"S'okay," I grunted, though I'd never really wanted to know what Annabeth's sneaker tasted like."  
>—The Sea of Monsters<p>

38)"Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when you are the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time."  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

39)"Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. "Did you notice the way he was acting?"  
>"He looked pretty pleased to me," I said. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."<br>"That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something."  
>"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!"<br>— The battle of the Labyrinth

40)"Humans see what they want to see."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

41)"She said this in the same way you might say Fields of Punishment or Hades's gym shorts."  
>—The Titan's Curse<p>

42)"Poison!" Grover yelped. "Don't let those things touch you or..."  
>"Or we'll die?" I guessed.<br>"Well...after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes."  
>"Let's avoid the swords," I decided."<br>—The battle of the Labyrinth

43)"Getting something and having the wits to use it...those are two different things."  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

44)"It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one."  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

45)"The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she (Annabeth) was alive." -Percy"  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

46)"Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. "  
>- Hermes -I don't remember.<p>

I think it might be from the Sea of Monsters or the Last Olympian

47)"I said hello to the poodle."  
>— Percy<p>

The Lightning Thief

48)"Can you surf really well, then?"  
>I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.<br>"Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried."  
>He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)"<br>—Titans Curse

49)"I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut. "  
>— Percy<p>

-The Sea of Monsters

50)"He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!"  
>— Percy<p>

-The Lightning Thief

51)"She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur!_ or _Wow, you're so awesome!_ or something like that.  
>Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."<br>— Percy & Annabeth

-Lightning Thief

52)"Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."  
>— Ares<p>

-The Lightning Thief

53)Percy: Will you stop calling me that?  
>Annabeth: You know you love it."<br>—The Demigod Files-The Bronze Dragon

54)"It's him," I said. "Typhon."  
>I was seriously hoping Chiron would say something good, like 'No, that's our huge friend Leroy! He's going to help us!"<br>—The last Olympian

"Grover didn't say anything for awhile. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

55)"All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorms room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my Essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."  
>— Percy<p>

-The Lightning Thief

56)"I gave her my deluxe I'll-Kill-You-Later stare."  
>— Percy -Person receiving the stare- Nancy Bobofit<p>

The Lightning Thief

57)"Before I could figure out how to apologize for being such an idiot, she tackled me with a hug, then pulled away just as quickly. "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."  
>"Me, too." I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt."<br>— Percy & Annabeth T

-The Sea of Monsters

58)"I love New York. You can pop out of the Underworld in Central Park, hail a taxi, head down Fifth Avenue with a giant hellhound loping behind you, and nobody even looks at you funny."  
>— Percy<p>

-The Last Olympian

59)"Percy (to Annabeth): If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head, I'd pick you.  
>Silena: Awww . . . Percy, that is so sweet!<br>Annabeth: Shut up, Silena."  
>— The Demigod files-The Bronze Dragon<p>

60)"Monkey bar," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these." She leaped onto to the first rung and start swinging her way across. She was scared of tiny spiders, but not of plummeting to her death from a set of monkey bars. Go figure."  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

61)"I found myself staring at her, which was stupid since I'd seen her a billion times. Still, she seemed so much more mature. It was kind of intimidating. I mean, sure, she'd always been cute, but she was starting to be seriously beautiful."  
>— The Last Olympian<p>

62)"My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain works!"  
>— Tyson<p>

-The Last Olympian

63)"I don't recommend shadow travel if you're scared of:  
>a) The dark<br>b) Cold shivers up your spine  
>c) Strange noises<br>d) Going so fast you feel like your face is peeling off  
>In other words, I thought it was awesome."<br>— Percy

-The Last Olympian

64)"You drool when you sleep."  
>—Annabeth<p>

-The Lighting Thief

65)"I couldn't believe I'd come this far, lost Tyson, suffered through so much, only to fail-stopped by a big stupid monster in a baby-blue tuxedo kilt. Nobody was going to swat down my friends like that! I mean...nobody, not Nobody. Ah, you know what I mean."  
>— Percy<p>

-The Sea of Monsters

66)"Suspecting and knowing are not the same."  
>—The Lightning Thief<p>

67)"Mythologically speaking, if there's anything I hate worse than trios of old ladies, it's bulls. Last summer, I fought the Minotaur on top of Half-Blood Hill. This time what i saw up there was even worse: two bulls. And not just regular bulls-bronze ones the size of elephants. And even that wasn't bad enough. Naturally they had to breathe fire, too."  
>— Percy<p>

-The Sea of Monsters

68)"Safety from what? Who's after me?"  
>Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."<br>— Percy & Grover

-The Lightning Thief

69)"But remember, boy, that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword."  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

70)"Poseidon: Very well! It shall be as you say. But my son, pray this works.  
>Percy: I am praying. I'm talking to you, right?<br>Poseidon: Oh...yes. Good point. Amphitrite - incoming!"  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

71)"Even strength must bow to wisdom sometimes."  
>— Annabeth<p>

-The Lightning Thief

71)"Does truth have a moral?"  
>— Hermes<p>

-The Sea of Monsters

72)"Families are mess. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related, for better or worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."  
>— Hermes<p>

-The Sea of Monsters

73)"I am never, ever, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." - Annabeth"  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

74)"She whirled when the monster was almost on top of her. I thought the thing in her hands was an umbrella until she cranked the pump and the shotgun blast blew the giant twenty feet backwards, right into Nico's sword.  
>"Nice one," Paul said.<br>"When did you learn to fire a shotgun?" I demanded.  
>My mom blew the hair out of her face. "About two seconds ago. Percy, we'll be fine. Go!"<br>—The Last Olympian

75)"I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food."  
>— Percy<p>

-The Lightning Thief

76)"Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.  
>"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."<br>"You are _not_ going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"  
>"You would've done the same for me."<br>It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod."  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

77)"The main courtyard was filled with warriors - mermen with fish tails from the waist down and human bodies from the waist up, except their skin was blue, which I'd never known were tending the wounded. Some were sharpening spears and swords. One passed us, swimming in a hurry. His eyes were bright green, like that stuff they put in glo-sticks, and his teeth were shark teeth. They don't show you stuff like that in "The Little Mermaid."  
>—The Last Olympian<p>

78)"Do you always try to kill people when they blow their nose?"  
>— Rachel<p>

-The Titan's Curse

79)"My name is Percy Jackson.  
>I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.<br>Am I a troubled kid?  
>Yeah. You could say that."<br>—The Lightning Thief

80)"The sea does not like to be restrained. "  
>— Poseidon<p>

The Lightning Thief

81)"Thalia's shoulders relaxed. "I owe you one."  
>"Two."<br>"One and a half," Thalia said.  
>She smiled, and for a second, I remembered that I actually liked her when she wasn't yelling at me" -<p>

-The Titan's Curse

82)"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"  
>That last part was because a panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backwards and sat on top of him. The lord of time disappeared under a giant blue butt."<br>-The Last Olympian

83)"Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back the the way I trusted his front. "  
>— Percy<p>

-The Lightning Thief

84)"There were a lot of answers I might've given, from "I knew that" to "LIAR!" to "Yeah right, and I'm Zeus." - Percy, after Quintus says that he is Daedalus"  
>—The Battle of the Labyrinth<p>

85)"_Braccas meas vescimini_!"  
>I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant 'Eat my pants!"<br>— Percy

-The Lightning Thief

**A/N Wow! That is a lot of scenes and quotes. Hope you enjoyed laughing again at these amazing parts in the books like i did!**


End file.
